Saving Snape
by Caitlyn K
Summary: This is a random story I made about a witch named Elizabeth trying to save Snape. Yes, I do realize he was already dead. Elizabeth is just sort of… Reviving him. Anyway, this is purely fan made and I do not own Harry potter or anything like it. So… enjoy


Saving Snape

By Caitlyn Kieschnick

This is a random story I made about a witch named Elizabeth trying to save Snape. Yes, I do realize he was already dead. Elizabeth is just sort of…. Reviving him. Anyway, this is purely fan made and I do not own Harry potter or anything like it.

So… enjoy!

Chapter One

A sudden crack filled through Aberforth's bar. A middle-aged witch landed painfully on her knees, green robes billowing out around her. She struggled to her feet, swearing. She really did need to work on her landings. Elizabeth Brown looked around her, making sure none of the death eaters outside had heard the commotion. Wait, no, that was stupid. They were all at Hogwarts, that putrid Voldemort wouldn't want to waste any of his precious minions during a war like this.

Most people would be at Hogwarts, anyway. She glanced at the picture, which was hanging wide open. She grimanced, her suspicions confirmed. Aberforth had gone to fight. Elizabeth pulled herself into the tunnel above the mantelpiece. She took off into a run, sprinting down the long tunnel. At some point she passed a very fragile-looking girl, who shrank back against the wall of the tunnel.

Elizabeth tried to smile at the girl reassuringly, but all she really did was bear her teeth. The fair-haired girl widened her eyes and took off in the opposite way down the tunnel. Well, so much for reassuring the girl. Elizabeth kept on sprinting down the tunnel, wondering when she'd reach the end. She had heard that this tunnel went into the room of requirement, but didn't really believe it. She had never seen the room of requirement, and doubted it existed. She shook her head, and pressed herself onward. Suddenly, her legs flew out from under her and she fell face-first into a pile of ashes. Cursing through a mouthful of ashes, she sat up in the burnt room. Elizabeth pulled out her wand and whispered "Lumos." Instantly, the tip glowed like a midnight-star. She waved it around, trying to find out where the heck she was. It seemed as if she was in a closet sized room filled with ash. But then again, it could be another tunnel. She only had felt three walls so far. She coughed again, and pulled herself up to her feet. She could only see the area inside of the circle of light on the floor, not any farther. She took a tentative step forward.

Elizabeth tripped over a pile of ashes. She reached out for something to stop her fall and, meracilously, felt something in her hand. Elizabeth grasped the object and pulled herself back up. She shined her light toward the unknown item. It was a door knob! Elizabeth twisted it and opened the door.

Chaos reinged. Curses and spells flew from either length of the hallway. Elizabeth had to stop herself from darting back inside the ash-filled room and slamming the door shut.

Gathering her courage, she remembered what she had come for. She had a job to do. Elizabeth jumped into the hallway and brandished her wand around. A curse wizzed past her head. Elizabeth turned around. A death eater stood there, smiling wickedly. Elizabeth cursed. If only she could think of what spell to do! "Avadacadabra!" the death eater yelled. Elizabeth flattened herself onto the wall and the curse missed her by inches. She decided to go for the stunning spell. Now if she could remember what the indication was. That might be helpful. "Er.. Reaparo!!" A shattered vase on the left side of the hall gathered it's pieces and reassembled them. "Ok, no… Um… Impervious?" The death eater smiled again. "No, wait.. that makes them water proof…" Elizabeth thought aloud. "AVADACADABRA!" The death eater shouted, just as Elizabeth said, "Oh, yeah! It's Imper… impermedia!!" The death eater fell to the ground, frozen, as Elizabeth ducked the curse. "Oh, god, that was good timing." She said to herself.

Elizabeth hurried down the hall to the headmasters office. She knew exactly what the password would be, if Snape was headmaster. Lily Evans, of course.

When Elizabeth reached the office, though, she found she didn't need the password. The Gargoyle was on its side, moaning. There was no door. Elizabeth glanced around and then shrugged. She hurried up the spiral staircase and into the office. One look told her it was vacant except for the portraits hanging on the wall. One of the headmasters made snide remarks about the amount of people barging into the office. Elizabeth ignored him and crossed the room. The window was broken outwards, because there was no glass in the room. So… someone had jumped? But there was no body on the ground. Maybe someone chucked a rock through it or something.

Elizabeth turned around to leave, but something caught her eye. A stone basin was pushed against one wall. Strange silver liquid swirled around in the stone bowl. A pensive. Elizabeth walked up to the Pensive and swirled her wand in the memories. She didn't like Pensives. She thought it was stupid, laying out your thoughts and memories where anyone could see them, to peek and pry. She turned away from the Pensive and continued out the door.

But not before she heard the cry. "He's dead!" Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she raced back to the window. It was that half-giant. Hagrid, wasn't it? But what was he carrying? Elizabeth squinted, trying to see through the gloom. It was… Harry Potter? But how was that possible? He was the one supposed to save them all. Elizabeth was outraged. But… wait… where was Snape?

Elizabeth climbed onto the window sill and started to count death eaters. Voldemort, Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle… Bellatrix, even. But where was Snape? Surely he would be at his Master's side, excspecially now. Elizabeth leaned out a bit, grasping the edges of the window so she wouldn't fall. She must have missed him.

Suddenly a hand reached out and pushed Elizabeth out the window.

Elizabeth somersaulted toward the ground, screaming. She threw her hands out, searching for something, _anything _to break her fall. She managed to grasp a gargoyle that was mounted on the side of the castle. The cement scraped her hands as she tried to gain a better grip on the stone creatures horns. Her feet scrabbled on the wall, looking for purchase. Elizabeth noticed that the gargoyle had been mounted on the ledge. She pulled herself upwards, grunting from the effort. Elizabeth kicked off the wall and swung her left leg onto the ledge. Holding the gargoyle horn firmly she swung her other leg onto the ledge. Elizabeth struggled to a standing position and flattened herself on the wall. Ok. Now to get down the wall without dying, falling, or letting the rest of the death eaters know where she was.

Probably easier said then done. Elizabeth edged across the ledge. A couple bricks jutted out, but they weren't close enough to create a ladder. If only she had a broom. Wait, that's it! A broom! Elizabeth pointed her want toward the Quidditch broom closet "Accio Broom!" She yelled. A cleansweep seven zoomed up from the closet and came close to hitting her head. Elizabeth saddled onto the broom and took off. She started to head down toward the crowd, gathering around the dead body of Harry potter, but she stopped herself. She had a mission to do.

Elizabeth zoomed back up into the air and searched for the familiar face. The grounds were empty. The only place left was the forbidden forest. Elizabeth gulped. She had heard stories about all the wild creatures in the forest. But she _had_ to do this. She had to find him.

Elizabeth swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and flew towards the dark trees. No use flying over them; she wouldn't be able to see anything if she did. Abandoning her broom, she crept into the dark forest. "Lumos." She whispered, and her wand tip lightened. After a couple minutes of walking, Elizabeth heard a twig snapped. She whirled around and flattened her back to a tree. But there was nothing there.

"Nox." She whispered, just to be safe. Rather to be blinded by darkness then be dragging attention with a torch. Elizabeth continued on. Soon afterwards, she thought she heard a thunk. But, once again, there wasn't anything. Not a person, not a creature, not even a snail. This happened a couple times, a footstep or random sound. Each time there was nothing there. After a while Elizabeth decided it was just nerves. She walked on in the forest, staggering over roots and pushing branches out of the way.

Something whistled by Elizabeth's face, she instinctively jerked away. She looked behind her… nothing there. She turned back around to see an arrow embedded into the tree in front of her. Elizabeth gasped, realizing that the arrows target had originally been her face. She paled. "Hello?" Her voice quivered in the silence. Nothing. And then—footsteps. A whittling sound in the air, like another arrow being shot. A scream drowned in Elizabeth's throat, and she took off. Thorns scratched her face and twigs pulled at her clothes. She almost tripped several times. She had no idea if she was running out or farther into the forest. All she knew was she was running away from whatever had shot those arrows.

Suddenly Elizabeth's legs caught on something. She screeched, windmilling her arms. Her wand fell out of her pocket and into the surrounding darkness. Elizabeth tipped forward and she fell hard into the dirt. Elizabeth struggled up onto her knees and grabbed her fallen wand. "Lumos," she said. It wasn't as if she could give off her position, she had already done that.

She shined her wand at the ground, trying to see what she tripped over.

Elizabeth's mouth opened wide in a scream that did not come. She was staring into the face of the already dead Serverus Snape.


End file.
